


sayonara, shithead

by ciredan



Category: K-pop, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hanzo is a Furry, I hate myself, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, gross misuse of foreign languages, kpop oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciredan/pseuds/ciredan
Summary: hanzo reveals a very private part of himself to someone he thought he could trustalternatively; "i hate myself and i roleplay weird headcanons with friends"





	sayonara, shithead

Hanzo was nervous. He liked Jung Dorian very much, could very much say that he was in love wtih the man. Physiologically, he was stunning. coffee appendage cranial fibres, a brobdingnagian and exuberant body, such enchanting tetrahedragonal (E/C ORBS)...... Really, those (E/C ORBS) were so lively and telling that even the ex-Yakuza encountered difficulties figuratively maintaining via homeostasis his low body temperature.

However, he was also rather... opinionated. Strong willed and independent, Hanzo could only admire him all the more. It also led to some major grief, though, as they had joked about furries before, but if Dorian knew... would he feel the same? Could he look Hanzo in the eye and tell him he still wanted to be friends?

"J- Jung-san, I have something I wanted to show you," Hanzo stuttered, usually deep and raspy voice raising an octave from anxiety.

"wwhat is it u demon fucko," Dorian kickflipped off the sofa and answered the doorian with a perfect pirouette.

"A- ahh," Hanzo mouthed, pulling at his tight collar nervously. "I, I wanted to confess something."

"sounds pretty gay ngl."

Hanzo flushed more, the man's perfect facial structure and superior Korean genes giving way to a major dudeboner. "Well, I _guess_ you could say that............... jung-kun................." He murmured the latter part, wanting to test out the new honourifics.

"owo?" Inquired Dorian, leaning closer, just like in the poster for My Horse Prince. By this point be _must_ just be messing with Hanzo! 

The elder man took a step towards Dorian, the man of his dreams, and took a deep breath as the adult advanced. He breathed in deeply, coming closer, and looked at the dreamy man very oldly. Then, looking very old indeed, he took a step forwards (in the direction of the sleep human) and inhaled. "I, uhh, I'm very embarrassed, Jung-san," he breathed, oldly, "And I can't quite believe that I'm saying this, gomen nasai, but I think watashi wa is in daisuki with anata."

"holy shit dude i cant believe you just said that. lmaooo,, sweaty...... no."

"Oh," Hanzo said.

"next ur gnna be sayin tht ur a furry or smth lol"

"oh," Hanzo said, almost regressing into crytyping at such an articulate and brazen callout. "I... I have a right to be here........" he said quietly. But deep down he didn't believe it. He knew it was all bullshit.

"oh," replied Dorian, finally getting a clue

"oh."

"that.... that _is_ pretty gay bro."

"You think I do not know that??" Hanzo snarled, suddenly turning sour like milk that's been left out for a couple of days, except that that's not really _that_ sudden and really can be attributed to a childhood of pressure and neglect and isn't really the milks fault, per se, but damnit the milk doesn't need to take it out on the poor soul who picked it up and decided, very reasonably, that he doesn't wanna drink _his_ milk, if you get what I'm saying. "My entire childhood, suppressed out of shame until I suddenly turn sour like milk that's been left out for a couple of days, except that that is not really _that_ sudden and really can be attributed to a childhood of pressure and neglect and isn't really the milks fault, per se, but _Kuso!_ the milk doesn't need to take it out on the poor soul who picked it up and decided, very reasonably, that he doesn't wanna drink _his_ milk, if you get what I'm saying!"

"i have the right not to consent bro youre being pretty unreasonable here yet surprisingly self aware, almost as if somebody is trying to make bad jokes as they write your character. i wonder," Dorian wondered. "either way suck an egg"

Hanzo gasped, clutching his heart, and stumbled backwards out of the doorframe and landed on his wolf furry body pillow. "I can't believe you've done this,," a single tear rolled down his chiselled emo face and he turned away.

Dorian looked down upon Hanzo, shaking his head slowly. "薄弱," he said, glaring at him. "お前はもう死んでいる."

"何????" Hanzo's eyes widened. No, this couldn't be! B- but he loved Dorian! How could he say such a heartless thing??

"mianhae.... you see, nan neomu not my type........ i prefer bee furries. i do not sarang your hae" Dorian took a deep breath and prepared for his finishing move. "умри кариталисчки курво. српски због пролетаријат." He spoke just barely above a whisper, but it was the smallest words that left the biggest scars on Hanzo's heart.

"This isn't possible!! I thought you would at least care about me somewhat, but th- that finishing move?? How could you tell me you don't love me so casually?????" Hanzo rolled over, now on his stomach to hide his ugly gay sobbing, tears running down his face that smudged his perfectly-applied eyeliner that Reaper showed him how to do just for this occasion.

"sayonara, shithead," Dorian whispered, before slamming the door in Hanzo's furry fuckin face forever.

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
> honey danmas  
> uwu.................. shimada-hyung.......................... mianhae.... you see, nan neomu not my type........ i prefer bee furries  
> 1 ♥
> 
> yami shimada nakauchi  
> [blushuus]  
> jung-san... i could bare more of myself ...... if u want ............................... owo  
> 1 ♥
> 
> honey danmas  
> it's fine shimada-hyung  
> thank you for baring your side to me  
> 1 ♥


End file.
